


Non-Resistances

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Series: All We Had Was Paris Series [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Sequel, Unresolved Sexual Tension, part of a series, side Neal/Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Everyone cannot resist you…”<br/>“Like you?” Neal asked.<br/>“Especially me.”</p><p>originally posted 09/26/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non-Resistances

“You didn’t tell me about your girlfriend.” David poured Neal a glass of wine.  
  
Neal raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Girlfriend?”  
  
David smirked and handed him the glass. He walked away from Neal and stood near the balcony which gave him access to the beautiful night sky of New York City.  
  
“I believe her name was Sara Ellis. She’s a nice woman, a clever little thing.”  
  
“It’s nothing serious between us, David. We are just having fun. Why you asked? Jealous?” Neal teased.  
  
David suddenly frowned.  
  
“Not jealous. Concerned.” David looked at the sky and sighed. He shook his glass, hoping to mix for a perfect flavor.  
  
Neal watched him. For the brief time they shared in Paris, he knew many things about him. Like how David kept his doubts buried within. There were secrets David knew about him which neither Peter nor anyone knew. What they shared was intimate. How could he forget about them, Paris, and all the exploring they did together? If he stayed a little longer, maybe Neal would l…  
  
David laughed.  
  
“She adores you. I wouldn’t blame her. Everyone cannot resist your charm, Neal.”  
  
“Like you?” Neal asked.  
  
David looked at him. His eyes flashed passion while his face remained neutral.  
  
“Especially me.”  
  
Neal held his glass firmly in his hand. Despite the years apart, David still had an effect on him.


End file.
